Sympathy for the devil
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Cuando atrapar a Rabastan Lestrange se convierte en un imposible, Hermione Granger y su equipo tienen que recurrir a Draco Malfoy, la única persona que los puede ayudar. El problema surge cuando él exige algo que no pueden darle: su libertad. "Dime, Granger, ¿tan desesperada estás que acudes a mí?"
1. Hagamos un trato

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Os presento mi intento triste para salir del hiatus, posiblemente no funcione pero cruzaré los dedos para que sí lo haga. Esta historia no será muy larga en cuanto capítulos (máximo diez) pero sí será intensa, o eso me gusta pensar.

**Advertencias**: Menciones de muertes de personajes, posibles escenas de acción(?, quizás habrá lemon.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama cutre es mía.

* * *

**SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL**

* * *

**I. Hagamos un trato.**

Hermione se dejó caer contra el suelo, respirando agitadamente mientras apretaba con fuerza su varita. Lestrange se había escapado. Una vez más ese asesino se había salido con la suya y había conseguido librarse de todas las restricciones, burlar la seguridad y escapar con completa facilidad de su trampa. A veces tenía la sensación de que Rabastan se presentaba con el conocimiento de la emboscada para poder burlarse de ellos al escapar una vez más. Pucey llegó corriendo a su lado, preguntándole cómo estaba y ayudándola a levantarse. Hermione negó con la cabeza cuando miró todo el destrozo que habían provocado sin lograr alcanzar su objetivo.

—Podéis retiraos —dijo con sequedad, observando a su equipo.

—Jefa… —comenzó Tracey.

—He dicho que os retiréis —gruñó—. ¡Ahora!

Tras intercambiar varias miradas consternadas, los aurores que conformaban su grupo de investigación fueron desapareciéndose, dejándola completamente sola en aquel bosque. Alzó la varita, lanzando unos cuantos hechizos básicos para poder arreglar toda la destrucción que habían causado; cuando terminó se dejó caer contra el suelo, agotada. Siete años atrás pensó que aceptar ese puesto como jefa de Aurores sería el cambio que necesitaba en su vida tras una época muy mala; en ese momento se cuestionaba en qué momento la Hermione del pasado decidió que eso era una buena idea.

Siete años en el mismo puesto, encerrando criminales y aprendiendo a dormir con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto porque nunca estaría segura, ni siquiera en su propio hogar. Siete años de noches sin dormir, peleas que librar, cicatrices que curar y muertes que lamentar. Siete años que había convertido su vida en un ciclo gris y monótono, demasiado cansada para cambiar. Sin embargo, los dos últimos años se habían resumido a una continua persecución contra Rabastan Lestrange.

El mortífago había conseguido evadir la justicia durante un largo tiempo, reuniendo a los otros seguidores de Voldemort que pudieron huir y esconderse, y sumando más adeptos a su causa: restaurar aquello que su Lord intentó alcanzar. Ese mundo basado en el terror, la muerte y la supremacía de los «sangre pura». Hermione llevaba años luchando contra él, pero a pesar de todos sus intentos siempre terminaba en el mismo punto sin retorno.

Era listo y rápido, capaz de adelantarse a sus movimientos y burlándose de sus intentos de darle caza y enviarlo a Azkaban. Sin duda era mucho más precavido de lo que habían sido sus antiguos compañeros, sabía cuándo moverse y cuándo no, sabía cómo despistarlos, cómo jugar con ellos. Necesitaba ayuda, le gustase admitirlo o no, porque se le habían acabado las opciones y no sabía cómo podía combatir contra él. Necesitaba a alguien que pensase y actuase igual que Rabastan Lestrange, y solo había una persona en ese mundo que cumpliese con esos dos requisitos.

Con un fuerte suspiro y una última mirada al tablón de corcho donde estaban casi todas sus ideas colgadas, Hermione cogió su varita y salió del despacho. ¿Su destino? Azkaban.

* * *

—Tienes visita.

La voz de un auror lo hizo abrir los ojos, clavando sus ojos grises en el rocoso y húmedo techo de su celda. Con una risa sin humor, Draco Malfoy giró su cabeza hasta la puerta de su calabozo, arqueando una ceja en dirección al hombre y encogiéndose de hombros de forma elegante.

—No estoy de humor para visitas —comentó—. Dile que venga más tarde, quizás en unos treinta años.

—Muy gracioso, Malfoy. —El auror sacó las llaves para abrir su celda, lanzándole una mirada poco amigable—. Venga, andando.

Con un suspiro resignado el hombre se levantó de su cama, estirándose ligeramente y bostezando de forma audible haciendo bufar al auror. Caminó con pasos ligeros y lentos, tratando de prolongar la espera de su indeseada visita todo lo posible. Sus cejas volvieron a alzarse cuando vio quién era la persona sentada en aquella silla, mirándolo fijamente con tanta desconfianza que Malfoy quiso reír.

—¿Granger? ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable! —se burló, tomando asiento delante de ella mientras tres aurores lo rodeaban—. ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde morada?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Tras el encarcelamiento de Malfoy solo había visto al hombre dos veces más: cuando le tuvo que dar la noticia de la muerte de su padre a manos de unos presos y para avisarle de la destrucción de la Mansión Malfoy por culpa de unos vándalos.

—Déjate de burlas, Malfoy —dijo ella con un tono duro.

Draco apoyó los codos en la mesa, apoyándose contra sus propias manos y mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa ladeada. La mujer no había cambiado mucho, el mismo pelo enmarañado y castaño, piel morena y ojos calculadores.

—Veo que hoy no estás de humor —comentó Malfoy con un suspiro dramático—. ¿Qué quieres, Granger?

—Supongo que habrás oído lo de Rabastan Lestrange… —comenzó ella—. Y lo difícil que está resultando para el Cuerpo de Aurores atraparlo.

—Algo he oído, sí —afirmó él—, ¿qué pasa, Granger? ¿Problemas cazando a un mortífago?

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y, para su propia irritación, se vio asintiendo con lentitud. La risa burlona de Malfoy le crispó los nervios y la sonrisa que portaba cuando sus ojos grises se volvieron a clavar en ella no le gustó nada.

—¿Hermione Granger admitiendo que algo le cuesta? No pensé que viviría para ver esto. —Los dedos finos del hombre tamborilearon contra la mesa—. Sin duda es sorprendente, pero eso no explica qué haces aquí.

—Fuiste un mortífago —dijo—. Uno bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se te daba asesinar a la gente. —Draco arqueó las cejas, divertido con sus palabras.

—Gracias por los halagos aunque tu información no es completamente correcta.

La mujer arqueó una ceja pero no replicó nada ante eso—. Necesito que me ayudes a atrapar a Lestrange, Malfoy. Mi equipo y yo nos hemos quedado atascados y si no actuamos rápidamente más personas morirán.

—¿Y yo por qué debería ayudarte? ¿Por qué deberían importarme la vida de esas posibles víctimas? —inquirió, aunque parecía genuinamente curioso más que reticente a la idea—. ¿Qué gano yo con esto?

—¿Cómo que qué ganas? Malfoy, hay vidas en juego —replicó ella—. ¿De verdad quieres ponerte a hacer trueques ahora? ¿Tu ayuda a cambio de algo?

El hombre se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y arqueó una ceja.

—Sí. —Draco alzó la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso y sonrió, muchísimo más burlón y descarado que las veces anteriores—. Dime, Granger, ¿tan desesperada estás que acudes a mí?

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviendo su pelo y suspirando con frustración. Desde el momento en el que decidió recurrir a Malfoy supo que sería algo difícil, lo que no se esperaba es que Malfoy se tomase tan ligeramente un tema como ese. ¿Acaso no tenía corazón? No, claro que no. No podía tener corazón alguien que había asesinado a más de cuarenta personas años atrás.

—Eres un asesino con exigencias —terminó diciendo ella—. ¿Y se supone que debo aceptarlas?

—Ni siquiera te he dicho cuáles son mis exigencias, Granger —terció él—. No adelantes acontecimientos.

—Pues dímelas —exigió ella.

Draco parpadeó varias veces y ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo otra vez. Hermione estaba segura de que jamás había visto a una persona sonreír tantas veces, aunque supuso que era de esperarse de alguien tan trastornado como Malfoy.

—Quiero mi libertad.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, mirándolo como si le hubiera quitado el aire de golpe.

—No puedo liberarte, Malfoy. Las sentencias del Wizengamot son irrevocables a no ser que se demuestre lo contrario —replicó—. ¿Crees que hago milagros?

—Entonces te demostraré lo contrario —terció él—. Consigue que reabran mi caso y te ayudaré, de lo contrario, buena suerte con Lestrange.

—¿Y por qué quieres que reabran tu caso? ¿Acaso has buscado una excusa mejor para tus asesinatos?

Malfoy se levantó, haciendo retroceder a los aurores a su alrededor. Sus ojos grises se entrecerraron ligeramente y la molestia hizo aparición en sus facciones, mostrándole a Hermione el claro disgusto que sus palabras le habían causado.

—¿De verdad crees que tuve la oportunidad de defenderme años atrás? Tienen un asesino en serie suelto y algunas pruebas apuntan a mí, aunque no soy el único sospechoso. —Hermione se mantuvo impasible—. Dime, ¿qué es más fácil: acusar al exmortífago o a una persona sin delitos previos?

Hermione apretó los labios en una fina línea. Conocía perfectamente la forma en la que trabajaba el Wizengamot, no había cambiado mucho con los años y las condenas seguían siendo igual de duras que diez años atrás. No le sorprendería saber que se declaró culpable a Malfoy en un juicio sin intervenciones más allá de las de los propios miembros.

—Eso no te exime de la posible culpa, tú mismo has dicho que algunas pruebas apuntaban a ti.

—¿Acaso eso es suficiente para dictar sentencia? —escupió él con rencor—. Cincuenta y siete años, Granger. Un año por víctima. Esa es mi condena. Ese es el precio que debo pagar por algo que no hice. —El hombre se giró y comenzó a caminar, escoltado por dos de los aurores—. ¿Quieres mi ayuda? Entonces consigue que reabran mi jodido.

Hermione miró fijamente cómo la figura de Malfoy y los otros dos hombres se perdía al final del pasillo. Con un suspiro agotado, Hermione volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo y se giró para largarse de aquel lugar. Azkaban la ponía enferma.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en la cocina de la reconstruida Madriguera, una taza de café humeando a su lado y cientos de papeles esparcidos por la mesa, llenos de marcadores, círculos rojos y notas pegadas de forma desordenada en los documentos. El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana cuando Molly entró en la cocina, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación cuando vio a la chica todavía allí.

—Hermione. —La castaña levantó la vista—. Te ves cansada, cariño. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?

La mujer alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los tiernos ojos de Molly Weasley y conocida sonrisa maternal. Hermione trató de sonreír, regalándole una mueca que solo servía para confirmar las palabras de la mujer. Sí, estaba cansada. Pero no podía pararse a descansar.

—No es nada —comentó—. Solo he dormido algo mal estos días.

—¿No habéis hecho ningún avance? —cuestionó la mujer, tomando asiento a su lado.

—No —suspiró—. Encima el Wizengamot está tardando en procesar la maldita petición de la reapertura del caso D. Malfoy.

Molly alzó ambas cejas y jadeó, llevándose una mano al pecho. Los años no habían pasado en balde para la mujer, su rostro más arrugado y oscuro. Hermione sabía que no solo era el tiempo quien había hecho mella en ella, sino el dolor. Perder a tres hijos en menos de dos años había hundido a Molly Weasley.

—Hermione, ¿por qué pedirías algo así? —cuestionó—. Ese hombre es un asesino.

—Lo sé, pero es la única forma de que nos ayude. —La castaña se encogió de hombros—. Ese caso no va a llegar a ningún sitio por mucho que Malfoy trate de explicar las cosas, es improbable que el Wizengamot admita su supuesto error y cambie la sentencia.

Molly suspiró—. Vete a dormir, Hermione. El mundo no va a empeorar si descansas unos minutos.

Hermione estuvo a punto de negarse, sin embargo terminó asintiendo y tras unos segundos se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta la salida, bostezando por el camino y diciendo «Buenas noches» en voz baja y cansada a Molly. Menos de cuatro horas después, una lechuza picoteaba con urgencia sobre la ventana del cuarto de Hermione, despertándola de su ligero sueño y haciéndola saltar ante las prisas por abrir al animal.

La cinta alrededor de la nota que el animal portaba era roja y por la propia rapidez de la lechuza Hermione sabía que eran malas noticias. Con rapidez se cambió a unas ropas más decentes y salió corriendo del cuarto en cuento terminó de leer la nota, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a despedirse de Molly y Arthur cuando estos salieron de su habitación, consternados por el ruido. Con una voz clara indicó la dirección y tiró los polvos flu al suelo, desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes.

* * *

—Granger, ¿acaso no respetas los horarios de sueño de la gente? —se quejó Malfoy mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla.

Draco había sido despertado bruscamente por dos aurores, avisándole de que tenía una visita. El hombre supo desde el primer momento de quién se trataba, y aunque su sueño se hubiera visto interrumpido el hecho de haber conseguido lo que quería era suficiente compensación.

—Hace dos horas hallaron el cuerpo sin vida de Lavender Brown —dijo Hermione. Tenía los ojos rojos y húmedos—. Quiero a Rabastan entre rejas y lo quiero cuanto antes.

—Ya te dije cuál era mi única condición para ayudarte, Granger —replicó Malfoy—. Una cosa por otra, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione tomó una profunda respiración, cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego alzó su mano derecha, dejando un manojo de papeles delante de Malfoy. Este arqueó una ceja antes de leer las primeras líneas impresas en aquellos documentos; sonrió de forma ladeada, la victoria y la satisfacción que sentía se reflejaron en sus rasgos. Hermione tuvo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

—He movido unos cuantos hilos —dijo ella—, y hay más de una persona cabreada conmigo, pero tu caso queda reabierto, Malfoy, yo misma lo investigaré si cumples con tu parte.

Draco la miró y suspiró dramáticamente mientras se apoyaba tranquilamente en el respaldo de la silla.

—Supongo que no me queda de otra, entonces —replicó él. Hermione reconoció esa forma de arrastrar las palabras que tanto la había crispado en sus años de colegio—. Tenemos un trato, Granger. —El hombre le tendió la mano.

Hermione miró fijamente a Draco antes de alzar su propia mano y estrecharla con la del hombre. Una parte de ella estaba segura de que había perdido una batalla con el fin de ganar la guerra.

—Tenemos un trato, Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A:** Pues esto es todo (por hoy). ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Regular?

No suelo trabajar con el género Crime, pero esta idea lleva un tiempo en mi cabeza y quería ponerla sobre el word ya. Lo siento si hay fallos, no lo he revisado. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, así que ya sabéis, dadle amor y quizás me anime a actualizar en unos días.

Besos, Ali.


	2. Appelez ça un piège

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Wow, tremendo recibimiento ha tenido esta historia, no me lo esperaba. Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, ¡sois los mejores!

Este capítulo es un poco denso, pero la historia en sí está muy centrada en lo que pasó con los personajes y eso, me guste o no, requiere muchas explicaciones. De cualquier manera espero que os guste :)

**Advertencias**: Menciones de muertes de personajes, posibles escenas de acción(?, quizás habrá lemon.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama cutre es mía.

* * *

**_Gracias_ **a HarleySecretss, Sofy2011, Gabs Frape, MrsDarfoy _(omg), _damalunaely, Alondra, Isane Uchiha, leiref29, LuNaChocoO, Cris James, luna-maga, Effy0Stonem, Alice1420, Fio Gonzalez, flor3791, naiima, Wind White, Hanyaa, Monserrat, Elyrs, Rita -This is an utopic world, AnnykDrummond y a los dos guests _**por los reviews.**_

* * *

**SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL**

* * *

**II. **** Appelez ça un piège.**

La llegada de Draco Malfoy al cuartel de Aurores supuso rechazo y desconfiada entre algunos miembros del grupo de investigación de Hermione. No entendían por qué su jefa había recurrido a alguien tan despreciable y psicópata como él, mucho menos entendían cómo podría él ayudarles a encontrar a una persona que parecía estar en el mismo bando que él.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —preguntó Rogers a Hermione cuando la encontró rellenándose la taza de café—. ¿Por qué mierda has recurrido a Malfoy? ¿Quieres que nos mate a todos?

—Malfoy no es una amenaza, las esposas que lleva bloquean cualquier intento de magia no-verbal que intente hacer. Tampoco tiene una varita —replicó ella—. Tú fuiste uno de los que dijo que teníamos que encontrar una forma de avanzar: ahí la tienes. —La mujer apuntó a la silla donde Malfoy estaba sentado con expresión aburrida.

—Es un asesino, ¿de verdad crees que necesita magia para matarnos?

—No va a hacer nada —repitió ella.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? No recuerdo que Malfoy fuera alguien predecible cuando Harry Potter se encargaba de su caso. —Rogers frunció el ceño—. Mira Hermione, sé que te hemos estado presionando mucho con el tema de encontrar a Lestrange y atraparlo de una vez por todas, pero no creo que tener a Malfoy por aquí nos vaya a ayudar en nada, en todo caso lo que hará es crispar más los nervios de nuestra gente.

Hermione se giró, sus ojos entrecerrados en una expresión que denotaba una gran molestia. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño informal y despeinado, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y la mano que sujetaba la taza temblaba un poco. Rogers pudo notar lo jodidamente agotada que estaba la castaña.

—No sabía que fueras ahora el que tomaba las decisiones aquí, Rogers —gruñó ella—. Rabastan es un psicópata, un maldito loco que con el tiempo se ha terminado creyendo un Rey del mal o algo así. ¿No crees que después de tantos intentos fallidos intentando cazarlo toca pensar en una alternativa? ¿No crees que es hora de pensar como lo haría él, un puto loco?

—¿Y Malfoy es la persona que va a ayudarnos en eso, no? Es una locura —se quejó él—. Además que dudo mucho que haga esto por amor a la justicia, así que algo habrá pedido.

Hermione suspiró y se apoyó contra el mueble, le dio un par de vueltas a su café antes de dar un sorbo.

—Quiere que reabran su caso. —Rogers arqueó una ceja.

—Te habrás negado, ¿no?

—No tenía alternativa, Rogers.

—Siempre hay alternativa, Granger.

Hermione se incorporó, su cara volvió a tornarse en una máscara de completa indiferencia, la que siempre llevaba a la hora de trabajar y arqueó una ceja, desafiante. Rogers sabía que sus reproches solo habían conseguido una cosa: cabrear a su jefa.

—Pues, Rogers, ya que tan seguro pareces de tus palabras, ¿por qué no le expones a tus compañeros cuáles son las grandes alternativas que tienes? —Su tono fue alto, fuerte y seguro, atrayendo la atención de todos los aurores y de Malfoy—. Estoy segura de que tus compañeros desearán oír tus maravillosos planes para atrapar a Lestrange.

El hombre enrojeció, titubeó un poco y bajó la cabeza cuando sintió a todos sus compañeros mirarle con expresiones consternadas. Volvió a soltar una serie de palabras incoherentes en tono bajo, ganándose un gesto completamente burlón por parte de Hermione.

—¿Qué dijiste, Rogers? No te he entendido.

El auror levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos en los de Granger. Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño. De alguna manera sentía que la mujer estaba humillándolo delante de sus compañeros. Un castigo para recordarle quién era la jefa allí.

—No tengo ninguna idea, jefa Granger —contestó tras unos segundos—. No tengo ninguna alternativa.

—¿Ninguna? ¿Seguro? Antes parecías muy segura de ti mismo, ¿qué ha cambiado?

Rogers bufó y Hermione sonrió falsamente.

—Me he adelantado al decir que había alternativas —murmuró—. Me disculpo por ello, jefa Granger.

—Me alegra que sepas ver tu error, Rogers —dijo ella—. Ahora vuelve a tu sitio y ponte a revisar las denuncias que llegaron ayer. Quizás el trabajo de papeleo te libere un poco la mente y te recuerde por qué soy yo la jefa de esta operación y no tú. —El hombre hizo lo que le habían ordenado, rumiando por lo bajo—. ¿Alguien más quiere cuestionar mis decisiones? ¿No? Bien.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia Malfoy, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se levantase de la silla y la siguiese. Entraron al despacho de la mujer, ella tomando asiento en su silla y Malfoy dejándose caer en el pequeño sofá que había en la oficina.

—No te pongas tan cómodo, Malfoy —rumió ella mientras abría una serie de carpetas y las esparcía por su escritorio—. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

—Déjame descansar un rato, Granger —se quejó el hombre—. ¿Tú sabes lo incomodas que son las camas de Azkaban? Bueno, no sé ni para qué te lo pregunto, por supuesto que no. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—. Aunque quizás deberías probarlo.

—Por supuesto, lo pondré en mi lista de cosas por hacer. —Draco se echó a reír ante el sarcasmo que destilaban las palabras de la mujer—. ¡Malfoy, siéntate en la silla! —ordenó cuando vio al hombre cerrar los ojos para dormir.

—Agh, Granger, le quitas lo bueno a la vida. —El hombre se levantó con movimientos lentos y perezosos. Se dejó caer en la silla de forma despreocupada—. A ver, ¿qué quieres?

—Este es un resumen de los movimientos de Lestrange los últimos meses. —Hermione le tendió unos papeles—. De alguna manera ha conseguido adelantarse a nuestros movimientos.

—¿Espías?

—Imposible, todos los aurores que trabajan en mi equipo, incluida yo misma, hemos conseguido pasar la prueba del Veritaserum y hemos permitido que miren en nuestra mente.

—¿Sabes que existe la Oclumancia, verdad? —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Sí, lo sé, pero la persona que utilizó la Legeremancia es alguien experto en el tema, entrenado por alguien que fue incluso mejor en ese aspecto.

Draco arqueó una ceja—. ¿Quién?

Hermione miró al hombre y con una sonrisa orgullosa contestó—: Harry Potter.

—¿Potter? —Granger asintió—. Entonces supongo que fue antes de que entrase en esa profunda depresión que lo ha hecho aislarse del mundo en una cabaña vieja y roñosa en las afueras de Elgin.

La castaña se quedó blanca. Se notaba a leguas que Malfoy la había tomado por sorpresa con una información que se había mantenido completamente oculta al Mundo Mágico, o al menos gran parte de ella.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo Hermione—. Harry está viviendo en la mansión Black, y trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

—No mientas a un mentiroso, Granger —replicó Draco—. En Azkaban vuelan los secretos tanto como las lechuzas cuando el Profeta saca una nueva edición. No hay nadie que no sepa por qué Potter se retiró del cuerpo de Aurores cuando estaba en la cumbre de su carrera.

—¿Cómo habéis dado con esa información?

—Prefiero reservarme el nombre de mis informantes, no es bueno hacerse enemigos en Azkaban.

—Malfoy —murmuró ella con tono tenso.

Draco le terminó de echar un ojo a los papeles, tirándolos sobre la mesa con una risa que crispó los nervios a la mujer.

—Lestrange se está burlando de ustedes —sentenció todavía riéndose—. Está jugando contigo y tus aurores como si fuerais atracciones de feria.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te das cuenta, Granger, que Lestrange no tiene ningún tipo de patrón de ataque? Hace lo que le da la gana, aunque cada vez más frecuentemente. No podéis predecir a quién va a atacar y dónde porque ni él mismo lo sabe. —Hermione parpadeó rápidamente, incrédula—. Lo decide sobre la marcha.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿Te olvidas que tuve que vivir con ellos durante la guerra? Rodolphus era un sádico calculador, Rabastan un chapucero impulsivo. —Malfoy bufó—. Sabe que estáis en un callejón sin salida y que no habéis conseguido adelantaros a ninguno de sus movimientos. Así que se aprovecha de eso y todas esas pistas que creéis encontrar son solo mierdas que el mismo ha dejado por el camino.

—Está jugando con nosotros.

—Exactamente. —Malfoy revisó los papeles otra vez—. Sin embargo creo que sí que tenéis algún espía o ha encontrado alguna forma de saber cómo actuaréis. ¿Hace tres años lo teníais casi atrapado, y de repente va un paso por vosotros? Eso suena a que tiene alguien que le adelantó vuestro modus operandi y por eso cambio su estrategia.

Hermione apuntó algo en una libreta y luego miró a Malfoy, alzando las cejas instándole a continuar. El hombre bufó y negó con la cabeza, reclinándose sobre la silla y dejando salir un suspiro bastante dramático.

—Este trato no me está beneficiando en nada, Granger —se quejó—. Tu caso ha avanzado más en cinco minutos de lo que ha hecho en los últimos tres años gracias a mí. Tanto hablaban de ti y de tu inteligencia en la prensa y no has conseguido sumar uno más uno desde que tomaste el relevo de Potter.

Granger se levantó y apuntó a Malfoy con su varita, su mano temblaba por la rabia y tenía los dientes apretados. De alguna forma Draco siempre había tenido el don de sacarla de sus casillas con menos de tres palabras.

—No hables de lo que no sabes, Malfoy. —El hombre arqueó una ceja.

—¿Apreté las teclas correctas, Granger? ¿Acaso dije algo que no fuera cierto? —El hombre soltó un pequeño bufido lleno de humor—. No te cabrees conmigo por saber leer a las personas, incluida tú. No hay que ser un genio para saber que estás estancada —Malfoy se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y sonriendo burlonamente añadió—: en todos los aspectos de tu vida.

—Eres gilipollas.

—Vocabulario, Granger —se quejó él—. Es feo insultar y amenazar a una persona desarmada y amordazada. —Alzó sus manos con un gesto fingidamente inocente.

—Creo que te toca recordar, Malfoy, que quién investigará tu jodido caso soy yo. —Draco parpadeó.

—¿Estás amenazándome? —se burló—. Temblando me hallo ante tus palabras, pobrecito de mí, con mi futuro atado a una persona que no parece estar completamente estable.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Estás siendo impulsiva, Granger. Dejando que tus emociones te controlen y cabreándote en cuestión de minutos. —Hermione apretó los labios en una fina línea—. ¿El espectáculo de antes con el tal Rogers? Lamentable. Esperaba más de la Gran Heroína de guerra.

—Malfoy, estás cruzando líneas que no deberías siquiera tocar —terció ella, sin embargo su postura era menos tensa y bajó la varita—. Me importa una mierda cuál sea tu opinión sobre mi carácter, mi forma de actuar con mis subordinados o mi forma de dirigir la investigación. Quiero respuestas a mis preguntas y un plan para atrapar a Lestrange. —Draco chaqueó la lengua—. Si quisiera que analizaras y comentaras mi vida no estarías aquí.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Granger?

—Volvamos al caso, Malfoy. —Hermione se volvió a sentar, y siguió apuntando cosas en la libreta.

Draco arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por el drástico cambio que se había producido en cuestión de segundos. Independientemente de que jamás habían sido amigos y que no hubiesen tenido una buena relación, si existía algo que sabía todo el mundo es que Hermione Granger jamás demostraba flaqueza ante las adversidades. O al menos la Hermione de hacía diez años no lo hubiera hecho. La que Draco tenía delante en ese momento parecía que se había rendido mucho tiempo atrás.

—Primero investiga mi caso, luego seguiremos con Lestrange.

Hermione bufó pero asintió, abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacando una carpeta que tenía escritas las iniciales del hombre con tinta roja. Draco esperó pacientemente a que la chica colocase todo sobre la mesa, revisando algunas cosas y firmando otras antes de alzar la mirada y clavar sus ojos marrones en él.

—Primera víctima, 23 de enero de 2000: Annabelle Sanders, mujer de cuarenta y siete años que había salido a comprar el pan. Fue encontrada en un callejón a cuatro manzanas de su casa. —Leyó la castaña—. Segunda víctima: Ernest McGuire, varón de cincuenta y dos años que salía de trabajar. Encontrado en el maletero de su propio coche.

—Trágico, sin duda alguna, pero no fui yo. —Hermione lo miró, estaba claro que no lo creía—. Tenían cuatro pruebas, inestables, todo debe decirse, contra mí: mi pasado como mortífago, la muerte de mi madre, unas declaraciones que había hecho a alguien que creía mi amigo y mi presencia en zonas cercanas a las escenas del crimen.

—Son pruebas circunstanciales, pero como tú mismo dijiste tiene más sentido poner la culpa sobre un exconvicto que sobre alguien sin antecedentes penales —replicó Hermione—. ¿Tenías cuartadas para los crímenes?

—Posiblemente, pero no puedes esperar que me acuerde dónde estaba en cada momento hace tantos años.

—No, supongo que no. —Apuntó algo más en la libreta—. Hemos coincidido en que las pruebas que hay en tu contra son circunstanciales, pero necesito que me des tu versión de la historia. ¿Por qué afirmas ser inocente?

—Empecemos por lo básico: mi supuesta razón para hacerlo —replicó Malfoy.

—Tu madre.

Hermione observó la forma en la que los ojos del chico se oscurecieron. Se notaba el dolor eternamente presente ante la mención de su difunta madre, una herida todavía abierta que posiblemente jamás dejaría de sangrar. Hermione había perdido sus padres por un _Obliviate_ que no pudo revertir, pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que estaban bien y felices. No quería imaginarse cómo de doloroso tenía que ser perder a una madre, sobre todo si era la única familia que te quedaba.

—Mi madre fue asesinada por Lestrange y sus amigos hace diez años, Granger. —La castaña miró el fichero sobre la muerte de Narcissa y volvió a mirar a Draco—. La gente creyó que fue un grupo radical que estaba haciendo _limpieza, _incluso yo lo creí. Pero no fue así.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquirió—. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que tu madre fue víctima de Lestrange y sus secuaces?

—Porque él me lo dijo. —Su voz era fría, desprovista de sentimientos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus propias manos—. La noche en la que me capturaron y encerraron se presentó en la mansión y me lo confesó. «Era una traidora, chico, sabías que tenía que hacerlo», eso fue lo que me dijo.

Hermione parpadeó, procesando lentamente sus palabras antes de suspirar y apuntarlo todo.

—¿Por qué la mató a ella, pero no te tocó a ti? ¿Por qué no atacaste a Lestrange cuando te lo confesó? —inquirió.

—No tengo respuesta a la primera pregunta, él no me lo dijo y yo no encontré una razón para haberle arrebatado la vida a mi madre y no a mí. Y créeme, Granger, he tenido muchos años para pensar en eso. —Draco desvió la mirada, esta vez a la madera del escritorio—. Sobre lo segundo, no tuve ocasión de hacerlo. Escuchamos la explosión que causó la caída del hechizo de protección de la mansión y él aprovechó ese momento para huir.

—¿Por qué te confesaría el crimen tres años después de que muriese Narcissa? Tu madre murió en el 2000, ¿me estás diciendo que Lestrange esperó tanto tiempo para decírtelo?

—¿No crees que me he estado preguntando lo mismo durante estos diez años? Ya te he dicho que Lestrange es un hombre impredecible e impulsivo, no sé qué mierda esperaba conseguir diciéndomelo o por qué esperaría tanto tiempo, pero lo hizo y ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo de ahorcarle con mis propias manos. —La voz de Malfoy estaba llena de cólera—. De cualquier forma yo ya lo suponía, poco después de los juicios nos llegaron una serie de cartas amenazantes, pero no le prestamos mucha atención. Cuando me dijeron cómo fue asesinada mi madre supe quién había sido.

—¿Lo suponías? —inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Si creías que fue Lestrange por qué no lo denunciaste?

—¿De verdad te crees que me hubieran hecho caso? No sé en qué clase de utopía vives, Granger, pero a todos los que llevábamos la marca o que hubiéramos estado mínimamente relacionados con Voldemort éramos apestados —replicó él con acidez—. Parias de la sociedad condenados a vivir en las ruinas de lo que nos quedaba, pagando una deuda eterna a una gente que ni olvida ni perdona. —Hermione bajó la mirada—. Prefería investigar por mi cuenta y dar con él.

—No lo sé. Posiblemente, pero si hubiera sido eso no tendría sentido haber esperado tres años para hacerlo.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, Lestrange es impredecible —explicó ella—. Quizás su plan era ir matando a ciertas personas cada muchos meses para que no se pudiera forman un patrón.

—¿Y qué sentido tiene matar primer a gente que formaron parte de su familia de alguna forma y luego asesinar muggles? Además, estamos hablando de mi caso, no de Lestrange —terció él.

—Ya, ya, por supuesto. —Hermione apuntó más cosas en su libreta, causando que Malfoy bufara—. Muy bien, vayamos desgranando tu caso. Afirmas que había cuatro razones para inculparte, a pesar de que no eras el único sospechoso. —La mujer lo miró—. Partamos de tu pasado como mortífago, entiendo que mis compañeros asumiesen que tenías ciertas razones y un historial cuestionable para asesinar, sin embargo soy creyente de que la gente puede cambiar, así que dime ¿cómo derribarías esta prueba?

—Tomé la marca con dieciséis años, me ordenaron que matara a Dumbledore o sí no matarían a mis padres, tuve que ver cosas horribles cuando el Señor Oscuro se metió en mi casa y tuve que ver cómo encerraban a mi padre en Azkaban y mi madre sucumbía entre los escombros de lo que una vez fuimos —rumió él—. ¿Tenía razones para estar cabreado? Sí. ¿Tenía un pasado cuestionable, como dices tú? Sí. ¿Eso es razón para etiquetarme de asesino? No. Llevaba dos jodidos años tratando de reconstruir mi vida, acabando mis estudios en Hogwarts y aplicando para ser historiador, ¿crees que eso lo haría alguien que sigue siendo un seguidor de Voldemort?

Hermione tomó una profunda respiración y miró otros papeles, leyendo algunas cosas antes de volver a tomar notas y mirarle. No parecía del todo convencida con sus palabras, pero Draco pudo ver un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos y eso lo tranquilizó.

—La muerte de tu madre pudo ser el desencadenante, tú mismo has dicho que presenciaste cosas horribles mientras servías a Voldemort, ¿por qué no ponerlas en práctica para acabar con aquellos que te habían juzgado, con los supuestos culpables de lo que le pasó a tu madre? —inquirió ella.

—Porque no soy un asesino.

—Lo eres hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

—¿Dónde quedó la presunción de inocencia?

Hermione bufó—. Ya tienes una condena, Malfoy. Aunque esté investigando si tu caso se llevó correctamente eso no te exime de la culpa que se te imputó.

—No soy culpable.

—No se ha demostrado lo culpable —replicó—. ¿De verdad crees que voy a aceptar que un caso con tanto impacto decidió encerrar a una persona inocente? ¿Que se llegó a un verdecito desacertado? Los asesinatos pararon cuando te encerraron.

—No fui yo, soy inocente —gruñó él—. ¿Acaso no miraste quiénes eran los sospechosos? ¿Acaso no viste los interrogatorios? Lo mío no fue un jodido veredicto erróneo, lo que pasó tiene otro nombre.

La mujer iba a cuestionarle esa afirmación cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una consternada Isabela Richardson. Hermione lanzó una mirada rápida a Malfoy antes de levantarse e ir hasta donde la mujer para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. No podía ser algo bueno si había entrado abruptamente a su despacho.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es Rogers, ha ido a hablar con el Ministro de Magia y ahora vienen hacia aquí.

Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué iría a hablar con el Ministro?

Richardson lanzó una mirada de reojo a Malfoy antes de volver a mirar a Hermione.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Hermione resopló, cabreada y hastiada con la situación y se giró para mirar al hombre—. Malfoy, levántate, es hora de que vuelvas a Azkaban.

—¿Tan rápido? No me digas que han capturado a Lestrange —murmuró con una mueca exagerada—. ¿Tan rápido se me acaba la excursión?

—Cállate y haz lo que digo.

El hombre rumió algo por lo bajo pero se levantó, siguiendo a ambas mujeres fuera de la oficina para encontrarse de frente con la llegada de Rogers con el Ministro Shackelbot.

—Señor Malfoy —pronunció el hombre con tono sorprendido—, qué inesperado verlo aquí. Cuando la señorita Granger me comunicó su colaboración en el caso no sabía que eso supondría su salida de Azkaban.

—No tiene por qué malgastar saliva en mí, Ministro —replicó él—. Además, estaba a punto de volver a Azkaban, Granger y yo ya hemos terminado de charlar por hoy.

—¿Charlar? ¡¿Charlar?! —gruñó Rogers—. ¡¿Qué tendría que decir un asesino asqueroso como tú?! ¡¿Qué cojones vas a poder aportar tú?! ¡Sois de la misma calaña!

Hermione dio un paso adelante—. Rogers, creía que había quedado claro por qué razón Malfoy iba a entrar a la investigación. Os lo expliqué varias veces en nuestra última reunión.

—¡Vas a reabrir el caso de un asesino y a cambio de qué! ¡¿De una serie de suposiciones que no nos van a llevar a ningún lado?! —Shackelbot miró al hombre con una ceja arqueada—. ¡No estás capacitada para llevar este caso!

—¿Y usted sí, señor Rogers? —inquirió el Ministro—. Porque sí es así, me encantaría escuchar sus propuestas para tomarlas en cuenta y decidir el futuro de este Departamento. Quizás tiene usted razón y la señorita Granger no está capacitada para llevar el caso Lestrange, y debo suponer que usted sí lo está. —El hombre sonrió jovialmente—. Así que dígame, ¿cómo debería proceder la investigación?

Como horas atrás, Rogers se quedó completamente en blanco y tragó saliva. Todas las miradas estaban sobre él, escrutándolo y esperando pacientemente a que el hombre hablase y diese una respuesta a la pregunta planteada.

—No tengo ninguna, Ministro Shackelbot, pero si me da unos días…

—Si la señorita Granger tomó el relevo del señor Potter no fue por la amistad que los unía o por la guerra que libraron juntos, sino porque Harry confiaba en ella y sabía que era la mejor para este trabajo. —Shackelbot miró a Hermione—. Yo también confié en ella, y a día de hoy mantengo esa confianza. No deje que sus rencillas del pasado contra el señor Malfoy le nublen la mente, señor Rogers. Necesitamos a todos los aurores con la mirada en el caso, no en personas que solo estarán aquí durante un tiempo.

—Señor, yo…

—Ahórreselo, Rogers, y váyase a casa. Quizás unas horas de sueño le haga ver la situación con más claridad mañana. —El auror mantuvo la cabeza agachada y no replicó nada—. Ha sido un placer verlos a todos. —Kingsley miró a Hermione—. Señorita, Granger, venga un momento conmigo, por favor.

Con una mirada rápida a Malfoy, Hermione siguió a Shackelbot hasta una zona más apartada del Departamento. El hombre tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro; la mujer se movió nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

—Lo que dije ahí dentro es verdad, Hermione —comenzó el hombre—. Confío en ti y sé lo impetuoso que puede ser Rogers, pero sabes que la idea de cooperar con Malfoy tampoco me resultó del todo coherente —continuó—. Espero de verdad que sepas lo que estás haciendo, porque como reciba otra queja o descubra que hay algún problema me veré obligado a intervenir y retirarte del caso.

—Lo sé y lo siento, Ministro —murmuró ella—. Soy consciente de lo controversial y arriesgado de mi decisión, pero de verdad creo que Malfoy puede ayudarnos.

—Confío en que harás lo mejor para el caso —repitió él—. Después de… —Su oración se vio interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo que los hizo volver corriendo a la sala principal.

Malfoy se hallaba completamente acorralado contra una pared, la varita de Rogers apretada contra su garganta mientras el auror lo inmovilizaba con un brazo. Los demás compañeros también tenían sus varitas alzadas, y por un momento Hermione temió que Malfoy hubiese traicionado su trato y hubiera tratado de huir.

—Samuel, baja la varita —pronunció Richardson con lentitud—. No lo repetiré otra vez, Samuel. Haz lo que te he dicho y suelta a Malfoy.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —cuestionó Hermione con voz moderada—. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Rogers?

—Este cabrón no merece volver a Azkaban con vida, no merece seguir respirando —gruñó, apretando aún más su varita contra el cuello de Malfoy.

—Rogers, suelta a Malfoy, porque de lo contrario serás tú quien acabe en Azkaban. —Los ojos del auror se clavaron en la mujer—. Rogers…

—¡No!

El hombre se movió hacia atrás, alzando su varita contra Malfoy y con la mente nublada por la rabia.

—Avada…

—¡Expelliarmus!

El hechizo de Hermione impactó contra Rogers antes de que pudiese terminar de decir la maldición, lanzándole a través de la habitación contra la pared del fondo y haciendo su varita volar hasta la mano extendida de la mujer. Malfoy miró a Hermione con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisita dibujándose en sus labios. Parecía divertido con la situación, como sino acabasen de intentar matarlo.

—Llevarlo a San Mungo, creo que necesita ayuda psicológica —sentenció Hermione. Tres aurores hicieron lo que dijo, ayudando a Rogers a incorporarse y saliendo del lugar con él.

La mujer se giró y miró a Shackelbot, avergonzada, derrotada y todavía consternada por lo que había ocurrido.

—Iré con Malfoy a Azkaban, señor —murmuró—. En cuanto pueda haré el informe de lo sucedid…

—Idos a casa, todos. Descansad y mañana retomaréis la investigación con la mente descansada —anunció el Ministro y cuando vio a Hermione dispuesta a replicar añadió—: Sin excepción, señorita Granger. Hablaremos de lo sucedido mañana.

—Sí, señor. Buenas noches.

Todos abandonaron lentamente el lugar, quedando únicamente Hermione y Draco en la sala. La castaña miró a Malfoy antes de hacerle un gesto para que se acercara.

—Tu trabajo no es nada aburrido, eh, Granger —se rio el hombre—. Qué subidón de adrenalina.

—Cállate, Malfoy —replicó ella con tono cansado—. Cállate.

El convicto se echó a reír pero no dijo nada más, siguiendo a la chica cuando comenzó a caminar.

* * *

El camino a Azkaban fue silencioso. Hermione se encontraba acompañando a Malfoy a su celda, caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la prisión mientras la lluvia se colaba con fuerte entre las minúsculas ventanas del lugar, empapando todo e impregnando el aire de un olor húmedo y desagradable.

—Supongo que sería estúpido disculparme por el espectáculo de antes —dijo Hermione mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Sería estúpido teniendo en cuenta que no fue tu culpa sino la del gilipollas ese de Rogers —replicó Malfoy—. Aunque si quieres hacerlo no me importa, sería un hito para la historia.

—Imbécil. —La castaña puso los ojos en blanco—. Antes dijiste que no eras un falso culpable, ¿por qué?

—Porque mi sentencia no fue un veredicto desacertado, Granger. Nunca tuve que ser juzgado, en primer lugar. No soy un falso culpable, porque nunca tendría que haber sido un sospechoso —Hermione abrió la celda de Malfoy, observando como el hombre se metía dentro sin rechistar—. Deberías referirte a mi situación por su verdadero nombre

—¿Y cómo se supone que debería llamarlo? —inquirió ella, arqueando una ceja.

—Llámalo trampa, Granger —terció él—. Es la única palabra para describirlo.

* * *

**N/A:** Y eso es todo, cualquier fallo que hayáis podido leer es completamente mío porque no he revisado. No olvidéis dejar un review si os ha gustado y espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto.

Por cierto, si queréis dejar vuestras teoría sobre el caso de Malfoy y el de Lestrange yo os estoy leyendo ;)

Besos, Ali.


End file.
